Harry's Best Man Speech
by Kate Carpenter
Summary: At Ron's and Hermione's wedding Harry is Best Man and as tradition has it he has to give a speech. So he shows the gathered crowd of guests how he witnessed the love and relationship of Ron and Hermione over the years with the help of some memories he shares with them. Pure brotherly fluff and lots of emotion. Harry being the best Best Man ever! (Slight AU, some dead guys live) :-)


**AN: Don't know but this just popped in my head. Oh and, not that it is important, but Harry and Ginny are not a couple in here. But it doesn't really matter or is important for the plot since it's just a one-shot. Oh and Fred's alive. And other people probably too. I just wanted a happy little story.**

 **Btw: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling if you didn't know that already**

 **Have fun reading,**

 **Your Kate**

Harry's Best Man speech

Like Bill's and Fleur's wedding, Ron and Hermione's wedding too was held at the Weasley's ancestral home: the Burrow.

A giant white pavilion was set up once again and connected to the backdoor of the Burrow.

Red and gold dominated, heaps of flowers decorated the poles and ceiling of the tent, the cake was nearly as tall as Harry himself and over a hundred people sat in the rows of chairs, talking animatedly, fanned air into their faces and smiled and laughed while they waited for the ceremony to start.

Outside the sky was baby-blue without any clouds and the hot august sun burned down on them.

Harry himself stood with Ron at the small podium where Ron would marry Hermione in a couple of minutes.

Harry was happy about his light white dress robes. He threw a sideway-glance at the priest in his through and through black robes and hat. Luckily it wasn't the same guy that had moderated Dumbledore's funeral and Bill's wedding. So it hopefully wouldn't sound like a funeral when they made their wedding vows.

Harry slapped Ron's hand away when he, again, started tugging at his collar and playing with the hem of his sleeves.

"Will you stop it?" he hissed but he couldn't hide his own amusement.

Ron had been like that since he had been forbidden from seeing Hermione until the ceremony last evening. He was a nervous wreck.

"It will be fine. I've seen Hermione like five minutes ago. She didn't leave! She's right there!" he pointed at the house.

"And she's going to walk down that aisle" he pointed at the red carpet "And stop right here" he pointed at the place next to Ron "And then you two will get married, will have a wonderful honeymoon, when you come back, you will continue your Auror-training, Hermione will continue rising in the ranges of her department.

Around Christmas Hermione will announce that she's pregnant with your first child; a girl. And everyone will flip out. You will be a nervous wreck like right now but like the great friend I am, I will boost your confidence and you will pull yourself together.

The child is born in late summer. I will of course be the godfather. She'll love me more than you naturally since you will forbid her from seeing any boys when she grows up and you will try to keep her close because you love her so much.

But I will help her sneak out and cover for her. But before we come to dating you and Hermione will have another two children; let's say twins and both boys. They will be not like the twins we have but they will be trouble too because they will inherit their mothers brain and their grandfathers thirst for muggle studies. Since Hermione and I grew up as muggles the boys will always ask many questions and it will drive you crazy because you don't understand anything. But all three of them will be exceptional great wizards! And you will be very proud of them." Harry ranted.

"And then?" Ron asked faintly.

"And from there on you will have to take your live over and do the rest alone." Harry concluded.

For a moment Ron looked at him with huge round eyes.

He looked like a deer caught in headlights.

Then he frowned.

"Why are you so ever-present in our lives?" he asked with mock-disapproval.

Harry grinned. "Because we are the Golden Trio and I'm part of the package. Besides, your lives would be boring without me. And I offer to babysit on your anniversary."

Ron raised an eyebrow. "Only on our anniversary? How gracious of the great Harry Potter!"

"I do have a private live." Harry said with a dignified huff.

"Can't see it." Ron mumbled. "You're still single and still live in that dingy little apartment in London and still have no job!"

Harry just grinned.

Then, the music started, a hush fell over the crowd, Ron and Harry turned around and spotted Hermione, as she stepped out of the Burrow escorted by her father.

Harry honestly thought Ron would faint.

 _Good_ , he thought.

.

The ceremony had gone very well. The food had been excellent. They had danced and now it was time for the entertainment.

Ron and Hermione sat at the center of the head-table with their parents, as well as the best man (Harry) and the maid of honor (surprise, surprise Luna).

The other guests were seated at many round tables around the dance-floor, where a small band sat.

There was merry chattering until Harry got up from his place next to Ron, raised his glass and carefully banged his knife against it.

The bell-like sound echoed through the room and silence fell instantly.

Harry smiled charmingly at the gathered crowd.

"Good evening. I would say welcome but for that it's a bit late."

Chuckles went through the room.

"Since I was given the honorable position as 'Best Man' I have to give a mandatory speech about Ron, my best friend. I will have to embarrass and praise him and warn Hermione about his bad habits. But honestly, she already knows. And the other parts…embarrass him…I think I can do that. We'll see about the praise though." He grinned devilishly at Ron who paled slightly.

"Don't worry though."

Now Ron did worry.

"Now, I like to think that I know both Ron and Hermione pretty well. I shared a dorm room with Ron for the better part of six years and for one year we lived in a tent in the country-side or where-ever it was safe at the moment. Same thing with Hermione but don't worry, we didn't share a dorm room."

Many laughed slightly.

"Sure!" Fred yelled from the back of the room.

Harry grinned at him but then continued.

"And nobody will doubt that we are best friends. Hell, we are the 'Golden Trio'. Ask anyone and they will tell you that you will never see us without each other. And that since day one. But that is not totally true. You see; Hermione and Ron had a…rocky start. In fact they hated each other guts in the beginning. You wouldn't think of two more unlikely people to become friends. But well, my aunt used to say to my cousin that teasing is a sign of affection." Many laughed. Ron and Hermione blushed but then smiled at each other and kissed sweetly.

"I personally thought my aunt just had no clue about love but here we are." Harry shrugged and laughed with the others.

He put the cards aside and walked towards the dance floor.

His voice grew more affectionate.

"I want to tell you a story, probably told a hundred times by now, but I want to tell it from my perspective. It is the story about Ron and Hermione. A story about friends, about love and loyalty, about adventures and fun, about tears and sacrifice, a story to explain why the hell it took those two lovebirds this long to admit their feelings and get married."

Many chuckled.

And so Harry started to narrate.

"I met Ron first. I was eleven. I was sitting in an empty compartment on my way to Hogwarts for the very first time when three red-heads, whom I had briefly met just minutes before while asking for directions, entered said compartment.

Two where grinning at me. Grins I've come to fear and run from" the twins high-fived each other "And between then stood a boy, about my age and height with red hair, a rat in his hand and dirt on his nose."

Hermione giggled louder than others as she remembered.

"After establishing how wicked it was that I was Harry Potter, we bonded the best way two boys can bond. Over lots of sweets."

Many rolled with their eyes.

"I know I know. But look at us know. We turned out alright." There were some snorts.

"Anyway, Ron asked me if I wanted to see how to turn his rat yellow with a spell is brother had given him. It didn't work, so much beforehand!"

The twins were having a field day.

Ron blushed madly.

"And then this happened." Harry said and held out his hand.

From somewhere something flat and silver sailed over the guest's heads and hovered in front of Harry.

Harry pulled out a small phial out of his trousers pockets and emptied the silver-blue content in the basin. Then he tapped it and above a holographic picture came to live above the basin, showing the familiar insides of a train compartment.

 **Two small boys sit on one side of the compartment, surrounded and covered by sweets and empty wrappers. On Ron's lap sits a fat rat.**

 **Ron, who has his wand in hands, is clearing his throat, ready to chant when the door open and a girl their age with bushy brown hair, dressed in school robes, enters.**

 **She looks lightly exasperated and annoyed.**

" **Has anyone seen a toad? A boy named Neville lost one." She asks in a bossy voice.**

 **Both boys look at each other, shrug and shake their heads.**

" **Oh, you're doing magic. Let's see then." She says challenging and steps further into the compartment.**

 **Ron looks at Harry with a 'is-she-serious?'-expression before clearing his throat again and chanting: "Sunshine, daisies, butter-mellow, turn this big fat rat yellow."**

The whole room was laughing tears. Fred, who gave Ron the spell, was practically on the floor, roaring.

Ron's face was very red.

 **On screen nothing happens. Just the box Scrabbers is eating from is lightly blasted away.**

 **Ron just shrugs at Harry who shrugs back and continues eating.**

 **The girl on the other hand raises her eyebrows.**

" **Are you sure that's a real spell?" Not waiting for an answer she continues: "Well, it's not a very good one, is it? I myself have tried some easy simpler ones and they have worked perfectly for me."**

 **She pulls her wand from the inside of her robe and sits down in front of them.**

 **Pointing the tip of her wand at Harry's tape-fixed glasses she says: "Oculus reparo."**

 **To their amazement the glasses fix and the tape disappears.**

 **Surprised Harry takes off his glasses and stares at it.**

 **Ron's jaws nearly hit the ground and bits of food tumble out of his open mouth.**

 **He looks just as flabbergasted as Harry.**

" **Blimey, you're Harry Potter!" the girl suddenly says. "I've read about you in Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts. I'm Hermione Granger" and turning to Ron, who is still eating like a wild boar she asks slightly disgusted: "And you are?"**

There was much snickering. Ron swore he'd be killing Harry later.

 **Still with his mouth full sweets Ron answers: "Ron Weasley." Thought it sounds more like: "Won Weasbly".**

Moll hit her son on the arm. "You are not supposed to talk with your mouth full of food!" she scolded him.

"I think it's too late for that now mum." Run said dryly.

 **Looking slightly grossed out Hermione mutters: "Pleasure." Before turning back to Harry.**

" **You should probably get changed. We'll arrive shortly."**

 **Then she gets up and leaves the compartment but turns back around one last time.**

" **By the way" she tells Ron "You've got dirt on your nose….right there." Pointing at her own nose before disappearing.**

The memory stopped.

The people were breathing hard. This was just too good.

Harry winked at Ron before continuing.

"As I said, not the best start. It certainly didn't go well from there. They head-butted as often as they could which ended with Hermione nearly getting killed by a troll. But Ron and I, though mostly Ron, saved her and the bond of friendship was formed. Still it took time.

In our second year Hermione saved us, even though she had been petrified.

She came back in time for the end-of-the-term-banquet. Here is what happened. Looking back at it I find it highly amusing."

He emptied another phial in the basin.

 **The Great Hall of Hogwarts appears.**

 **Hundreds of students sit at their tables. Harry and Ron are talking with their year-mates when Neville suddenly says: "Harry Ron look!"**

 **They turn towards the huge entrance doors. There stands Hermione, smiling widely and happily.**

 **Ron and Harry hurriedly get up and watch as Hermione comes running towards them. She falls around Harry's neck and hugs him dearly. When she let's go and turns to Ron she first makes a move to hug him but stops halfway through and instead gives him her hand.**

 **Ron obviously struggles with the slightly awkwardness of the situation and finally manages to say: "We…welcome back Hermione."**

 **Hermione grins and says: "It's good to be back."**

 **The memory fades.**

Again, roaring laughter.

"There is a reason people always thought Hermione and I would end up." Harry said with a smile.

This time it was Hermione's turn to blush.

"But then came our third year. The two of them were constantly fighting about everything, Scrabbers and Crookshanks mostly though, and complaining about the other one to me.

But when it mattered we stuck together. She was very concerned when Ron was injured on one of our little adventures. And he, being the melodramatic boy he was acted most hilariously. I think he was trying to impress her or something. I remember it like this."

Another memory appeared.

 **It is night.**

 **Ron is sitting on a stone, his bloody leg propped up on another one. Hermione is carefully inspecting the leg.**

 **Harry stands a bit away but he could still hear them talk.**

" **This looks really painful." Hermione mutters.**

 **And Ron, groaning a bit breathlessly: "So painful they might have to cut it off."**

George joined his brother on the floor.

 **But Hermione answers in her usual way: "Oh don't be stupid, I'm sure Madam Pomfrey can fix it."**

 **The memory ends.**

Harry smiled and patiently waited until everyone had settled down again.

"That's Ron and Hermione everybody. In sickness and in health."

Then he shook his head and continued.

"In our fourth year Ron and I had a little 'domestic quarrel' as many put it but we came out of it okay. He even became 'what I sorely miss' in the second task of the Triwizard Tournament. Between Ron and Hermione, well, they still took each opportunity to annoy or even hurt each other. Especially since Ron was jealous of Hermione's relationship with none other than Victor Krum. And sometimes I was caught in the middle of those escapades." He said mournfully.

A new memory began.

 **Hermione and Ron, both dressed in their Yule-Ball attire, storm out of the Great Hall, Ron following Hermione.**

" **He's the enemy." Ron just says.**

 **Hermione swirls around on her heels. "The enemy?" she asks disbelievingly and slightly teary already.**

" **I can' believe you Ronald Weasley. That is what this tournament is about. Making international bonds, friends! Overcoming borders and prejudices!" she shouts back as she hurries towards the stairs.**

" **But he's much too old." Ron argues.**

" **So this is what this is all about? You know Ron, maybe you get a grip on yourself the next time and ask me before someone else does and as a last option!" she throws back at him.**

 **Harry, who enters the picture unsuspectingly, is directly snapped at by Hermione.  
"Where were you?"**

 **Harry, looking quite stunned and trying to answer is cut off by her.**

" **What does it matter. To bed with you."**

 **Ron grabs Harry's arm and while dragging him up the stairs he mutters loud enough for Hermione to hear: "They get scary when they get older."**

 **Hermione turns at him, furiously.**

" **Ron, you ruined everything!" she shouts, tears running down her face.**

 **Ron does the clever thing and retreats, leaving a crying Hermione on the steps.**

Harry smiled. "Yes, I know. It was so obvious this whole time." And then more serious he added: "I hope for your sake though Ron that you will never make Hermione cry again, ever! Except maybe for happy reasons."

Many chuckled at his words.

"Anyway. Year five approached. For myself the worst year I had probably. But my friends stood by my side, even when I was at my lowest. Something I had taken for granted until then. With so much going on and us going behind everyone's back with the DA and the OWLs we had to take, everything was pretty tense. So every now and then you need to blow off some steam. I will never ever try to go easy on Hermione because this will happen."

Up at the table Ron paled whereas Hermione chuckled loudly and high-five Luna.

 **The picture is that of a mirror covered room with a group of students occupying the room.**

 **They have formed two sides and between them stand Ron and Hermione, softly talking to each other.**

 **Ron whispers: "I'll go easy on you."**

 **Hermione, who doesn't look too concerned, says: "Thank you Ronald." Though she seems to be amused by his offer.**

 **The two face each other, wands ready.**

 **Ron starts saying something but Hermione is faster and shouts: "Stupefy!"**

 **Ron is thrown backwards.**

 **Hermione looks pretty smug and satisfied.**

 **Next Ron is seen approaching his brothers, friends and his sister.**

" **I let her do that." He mumbles though it's not really convincing. "It…it was just right, you know?"**

 **The twins just grin and nod in mock-understanding.**

 **Meanwhile Hermione is surrounded by a group of giggling girls and sends Ron a small triumphant grin.**

"Yeah well Ron, I hope you know what will happen when you don't behave from now on." Harry said and smiled widely.

The gathered guests laughed merrily.

Ron joined them good naturally.

Harry asked for silence and then looked around and announced very dramatically:

"All seemed well. Until….our sixth year."

A dramatic pause followed his announcement.

"Ron got a girlfriend."

Pause.

"And it was not Hermione."

Pause.

"And she didn't like that."

Pause.

"But she wasn't the only jealous one."

The screen lit up again.

 **Harry and Hermione walk through the library while Hermione puts books back into their places while ranting: "…was I under the impression we would attend Slughorn's Christmas Party together? Yes. Now, under the circumstances I was forced to make new arrangements."**

 **Harry looks surprised. "Really?" he asks. She nods. "Yes, why?"**

 **Harry shrugs. "I just thought, since both our partners are not available I thought we could go together, you know as friends."**

 **Hermione's face fell.**

" **Why didn't I think of that?" she whispers.**

" **Why, who are you going with?" Harry asked curiously.**

" **Ahm, that's a surprise." Hermione answers, clearly uncomfortable.**

 **The scene changes.**

 **The next one shows Harry and Hermione in fine evening cloths hiding behind green see-through curtains.**

" **What are you doing here?" Harry asks her as he joins her.**

" **I just left Cormack under the mistletoe." She whispers.**

" **Cormack?" Harry asks stunned.**

" **I thought he would annoy Ron the most." Hermione confesses.**

 **When she sees Cormack approach she ducks away and leaves Harry stammering up an excuse: "Ahm…I think she left to powder her nose."**

The hilarity of the situation is too much for some. Others shake their head. Young people, so oblivious.

The scene vanishes again.

Harry smiles sadly.

"But there were also tears involved and lots of heartbreak. I don't know what would have happened, if Ron hadn't been poisoned. While still half delirious he talked about Hermione, rather than his girlfriend. But he didn't remember doing so, so nothing came out of it. Not really anyway."

He sighed heavily.

"We had no real seventh year. We left during the summer for our mission. That mission was the ultimate test for our friendship and was mastered it. Not without a few…arguments though."

Harry took a deep breath.

"Our friendship, Ron, is so strong because we both have been at the bottom, we both have seen each other at our lowest and seen the worst of each other. We have laughed and cried together, we have shouted at each other and left each other only to come back again. Without you I would have drowned in that pond."

Turning back to the guests he said: "Ron left for a few months on that mission because he thought Hermione and I had something going on between us. This obviously was not true! Hermione was heartbroken, wouldn't talk much to me and just listen to the radio for news. But Ron came to his sense and found us. He saved my life. And when he did, this happened."

Above the pensive a new scene appeared.

 **It shows Harry, hair still wet and still freezing from his bath in the frozen lake stumbles towards Hermione.**

" **It's more than fine actually. Look who came back." He says and steps aside to reveal Ron; bag slung over his shoulder the sword of Gryffindor in one hand and the destroyed amulet of Slytherin in the other.**

" **Hey." He says grinning when he sees Hermione.**

 **She on the other hand doesn't move, until she suddenly walks towards him.**

 **But instead of hugging him she tears his back-pack down and hits him with it.**

" **You utter arse Ronald Weasley."**

 **She bends down and throws a handful of leaves and sticks at him.**

" **Hey?" she shouts "You've been gone for weeks. Weeks Ronald Weasley! And then you appear out of nowhere and say 'Hey'?"**

 **Ron, obviously baffled, backs away. He looks at Harry for support.**

 **But Hermione is too angry to listen to him.**

" **Where is my wand Harry?" she asks and turns around to face him.**

 **Harry quickly backs away to keep her from reaching it. "No! I…I don't have it!" Harry says.**

" **Harry Potter, give me my wand!" she shrieks.**

" **Why does he have your wand?" Ron asks slightly put off.**

" **I have my reasons why he has my wand." Hermione hisses.**

 **Then she sees the broken amulet and the sword in his hands.**

" **You…you destroyed it?" she asks irritated.**

" **And how come that you happen to have the sword of Gryffindor?" she bites at him.**

 **Trying to fuse the tension Harry offers: "It's a long story."**

 **Hermione still glares at Ron, hurt and anger displayed in her eyes.**

" **Don't think this changes anything." She hisses.**

" **Oh, right, yeah, I just killed a bloody horcrux." Ron says sarcastically. But Hermione doesn't listen.**

 **The scene fades.**

Many smile sadly.

Harry too.

"But Ron made it up by being utterly romantic. He told us how he found us."

A new scene appears above the pensive.

 **Ron sighs. "Look, I wanted to come back as soon as I left but I couldn't find you." He says.**

" **How did you find us?" Harrys asks interested.**

 **Ron pulls something from his jacket-pocket. "With this!" hand holds up the Deluminator Dumbledore had given him.**

" **I don't know how it works but it doesn't just turn the lights on and off."**

 **He hesitates a moment.**

" **But Christmas morning, when I was sleeping in that small pub, hiding from a couple of snatchers, I…heard it."**

" **Heard what?" Harry asks.**

" **A voice." Ron swallows and looks at Hermione.**

" **Your voice Hermione."**

 **But she doesn't look convinced, her arms are still folded before her chest.**

" **And what exactly did I say if I may ask?" she snaps.**

" **My name. My name only, over and over again. So…so I click it and…and this ball of light appears."**

 **Ron swallows again.**

" **And slowly but surely it…flies towards me and through my chest."**

 **He places his hand over his heart and whispers: "Right through here."**

 **Hermione is obviously struggling. She still looks mad and hurts but also close to tears.**

 **Louder he continues: "I knew it would take me to you. So I apparated. I landed here on a dark hillside. I didn't know where I was and hoped one of you would show up."**

 **Looking to Harry he mutters: "And you did."**

 **The scene fades.**

Harry smiled.

Many had tears in their eyes. It was kinda sweet and romantic.

Harry grinned. "Now, I don't think Hermione bought it at first but eventually the two made up. That was the first step. I wasn't there when they finally admitted they liked each other but so much: It was during the battle for Hogwarts and it involved killing a soul-fragment and lots of water."

Many laughed.

"And they didn't tell me. But I knew when I saw them. It was directly after the battle and…I was feeling, despite our victory, hopeless. So many were dead or wounded, Hogwarts was destroyed and I…well…I felt disconnected. But then I saw my best friends entering the Great Hall, holding hands. And it made me happy. I forgot for the moment and just enjoyed their happiness. Because there was so little joy, despite our victory."

It was deathly silent.

Both Ron and Hermione were crying silently.

Many others were too.

Harry was looking at the ground.

He took a deep breath.

Then he looked up and looked at them directly.

"Ron, you have proven that you would follow me to the mouth of hell and back. I don't know what I have done to deserve that loyalty. But I'm thankful you never gave up on me. I know you disagree but I'm in debt to you. Both of you. Because the same goes for you Hermione. Year after year I have endangered both of you. Yet you stood with me. That is more than Gryffindor courage and loyalty. That is love. I love you both and I wish you both the best because you deserve it. I never had a family that loved me and treated me like one of their own. Until you came along. Which is why I will stand at your side till the end and will do everything possible to help you or your children or your children's children if need be. This is the end of the era of the Golden Trio. And yet it is the beginning of something even greater. Good luck on your journey as husband and wife."

He stopped for a moment before grinning and adding: "Of course you'll name your first child after me. Even if it's a girl, you can name her Harriet. And if you don't then I least get to be his or her godfather. Or both."

There was light laughter.

Harrys eyes softened: "I wish you the best. From the bottom of my heart."

He wordlessly and wandlessly levitated his glass into his hand and raised it.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, let us raise a toast to Ron and Hermione Weasley. May their marriage be long and bright and blessed with good fortune." He called out.

"May they be blessed." The wizards echoed.

Harry toasted in Hermione's and Ron's direction and drank on their behalf.

Hermione was the first to start clapping with tears rolling down her cheeks.

But she was quickly followed by everyone else.

The twins where hooting and whistling loudly and stomping, others had tears in their eyes and all of them were clapping.

Ron stormed down from the table to embrace him so tightly; he lifted him off the floor and cut off Harry's air-supply.

Ron was sobbing slightly, thanking him over and over again, calling him his brother and just hugged him.

Harry hugged him back, not saying anything.

No words needed.

When Ron finally let go of him, Hermione took his place and she hugged him just as tightly.

Finally the mob calmed down and Ron took Harrys hand, saying loudly: "Harry Potter everyone, the best 'Best Man' and friend one can wish for."

Harry bowed slightly, before the three friends sat down again.

.

Harry watched from the shadows how Hermione and Ron flew across the dance-floor, beaming at each other, together with other couples.

Those that were not dancing sat in small groups or stood around, talking happily.

Content he smiled.

"Would you care for a dance?" someone suddenly asked next to him.

He turned around to find Luna standing there in her newest yellow dress and flat heels with sunflowers in her hair once again.

She was smiling at him and holding out her hand.

"How could I possibly say no?" he asked back and let her on the dance floor.

Everything was perfect.


End file.
